Many a Dating Disaster
by Alyssa-Anime-Angel
Summary: COMPLETED! When the YUGIOH characters all arrange dates with each other, can they realise that a stranger has been tampering with them before they destroy all hope of love? Extremely funny especially the last chapter. RR
1. The Third Wheel?

Many a Dating Disaster

By Alyssa_Anime_Angel

Kindra: I told you I would be back to write about everyone's dates.

Bakura: Yep and it's gonna be funny.

Kindra: Well read and please review I hope you like it. By the way I should have made this clear in the previous fanfic but I know that Malik is technically in the show before the Dungeon Dice series but I had to add him in. So in my storyline he is there. Okay.

_Disclaimer: Nope, nadda, no way, not in a million years, no chance do I own yugioh. Though I really,  really,  really,  really,  really,  really,  really,  really,  really,  really,  really,  really,  really,  really,  really,  really,  really,  really,  really,  really,  really,  really,  really,  really,  really,  really,  really,  really,  really,  really,  really,  really,  really,  really,  really,  really,  really,  really,  really,  really,  really,  really,  really,  really,  really,  really,  really,  really,  really,  really,  really,  really,  really,  really,  really,  really,  really,  really,  really wish I did.  _

__

Chapter 1 – The Third Wheel

Tea was walking over to Yugi's Grandpa's Game Shop, thinking about her date with Yugi. _Who do I like better? Yugi or Yami? Yugi is so sweet and kind but Yami is really cool. Oh damn this is so hard; perhaps this date will help me make up my mind._

Tea arrived at the Game Shop and went in. Yugi's Grandpa was sitting behind the counter looking at Duel Monsters cards when she entered. 

"Why hello dear, you're Tea aren't you, come to buy some cards?"

Tea replied, "No actually I'm here to see Yugi."

"He's up in his room, you can go up to the house if you like, to wait for him."

Tea nodded and said, "Thanks," on her way up the stairs.

At the top of the stairs she looked around the lounge room and inquired, "Yugi?"

There was no reply so she walked to the stairs.

Tea heard Yugi sing out upstairs, "You can come on up and lets get ready."

Tea giggled as he was out of tune and he was so cute as she walked up the thirteen steps of stairs and got to Yugi's door, which was shut. She could hear music inside and put her hand on the door knob and turned it entering, "Hey Yugi it's…" She froze…

Yugi had just gotten out of the shower and only had a towel around him as he turned to see Tea coming through the door and heard her talking to him.

Tea looked at the half naked Yugi with his hair plastered down the sides of his face and wet all over. She saw him go ten shades of red and quickly turned away running down the stairs.

Yugi just stood there after she had gone but heard his Yami trying to hold back his laughter. Yugi got mad and with very jagged movements got dressed. After he was done he stood at the door for exactly eleven minutes, twenty-seven seconds and sixty-two hundredths of a second, gathering his courage. Finally he walked down the stairs to face her.

Tea sat on the couch, red in the face, and waited for Yugi. Finally she heard him come down the stairs. 

Yugi saw Tea turn to look at him and he mumbled, "So…um…are you…ready?"

Tea couldn't quite hear him and said, "What was that?"

Yugi said a little too loud, "ARE YOU READY?"

Tea nodded as Yugi walked past her to the door. She followed him out of the house and Game Shop. 

Meanwhile Yami was in his soul room finally containing his laughter and said to Yugi, Yugi? 

Yugi ignored him, so Yami tried again, Yugi look I'm sorry I laughed at you, okay? 

Yugi blocked off their communication and walked along the street to the park with Tea following behind.

Tea said just before they entered the park, "Um Yugi I am really sorry about that."

Yugi turned to Tea and seeing her pleading look smiled while all his anger draining away, "That's okay I'm sorry this date hasn't been the best."

Tea said, "Yugi it has barely started yet and I know it will be great."

Yugi brightened up a lot more and said, "Okay, well how about you go and sit under that tree over there," he pointed to a very large oak right next to the large pond, "I'll go and get our lunch."

Tea nodded and went and sat under the tree.

Yugi went to the fish and chip shop by the park and ordered their food, when he suddenly remembered he hadn't brought his wallet. _Oh No!_

Yugi ran to Tea, "Hey Tea can I borrow some money? I'll pay you back when we get back to the game shop."

Tea's eye twitched but she handed over the money.

Yugi went back and got their fish and chips. He returned and sat by Tea who looked anxious to get into the food.

Tea felt something behind her and turned around to see the bushes moving. Yugi noticed her and asked, "Something wrong?"

Tea had the feeling of déjà vu but said, "No nothing."

Yugi handed her a plastic plate and she helped herself to the food. Yugi sat there eating when Yami tried to contact him again. Yugi opened a channel and said Okay Yami what is it? 

Yami said, I am sorry now can I have some of that food? 

Yugi growled mentally and said, fine

Yugi activated the Millennium Puzzle and Yami took control of the body. Yami quickly polished off his plate but he was still hungry so he started to help himself to Tea's plate. Tea looked horrified but Yami didn't see this and said, "Hey more food," as he helped himself to a piece of food that had fallen on her chest. Tea quickly slapped him across the face and Yami froze while Yugi took over.

Tea was getting up and Yugi tried to explain but he couldn't get a word in.

"You are all the same only looking for one thing, oh Yugi I thought you were different but you aren't now what do you have to say for yourself?"

Yugi quickly said, "It wasn't me it was my Yami he was just hungry that's all."

Tea froze, "Oh your Yami did this did he?"

Yugi nodded and Yea made a mental note of this and said, "Very well I believe you as your Yami is much more likely of doing something like that."

Yugi said, "How about I get some ice-cream for us?"

Tea smiled and said, "Yes I am really in the mood for that."

Yugi didn't leave right away. Tea frowned and handed him over the money.

On the way Yugi said to his Yami, What did you think you were doing? 

Yami replied, What? 

Yugi said, You…you… He blushed mentally and physically. touched her

Yami blushed and said, I was hungry? I didn't mean to, something just came over me

Yugi sighed and said, Okay

Yugi bought a chocolate ice cream for himself and a strawberry one for Tea. He took them back to the waiting Tea but a light flashed in his eyes and he tripped falling towards her. Tea saw the tumbling Yugi and caught him, as he was very light. Yugi was held up by Tea and had the ice creams in his hands. He saw in slow motion the two mounds of ice cream fall on top of Tea's head.

PLOP was all that Tea felt and she knew the worst had happened. She stood Yugi up and placed her hands on her head and felt the soft mushy, melting mounds on her head that could only be ice cream.   
Yugi look horrified and said, "I…am…sorry."

Tea screamed and Yugi took a step back. Tea turned to Yugi and said, "This is the worst day of my life."

Yugi took another step backwards as Tea took one forwards. Suddenly she was falling as her foot had snagged on a tree root, she fell right on top of Yugi. Tea being a lot taller than Yugi had her chest area covering Yugi's face. Yugi was frozen and was slowly going red. Yami being the kind generous and very caring Yami decided to help and took over Yugi's body to save him form embarrassment. Yami secretly enjoyed Tea's predicament but helped her to get up after a while.

Tea sot a look of pure fury at the now yamified Yugi and stormed off extremely red covered with dirt and ice cream.

Yami stood there and looked saddened, _Yugi is going to be upset._

Yami walked Yugi's body home and went for a shower.


	2. Mai's Missing Man

Many a Dating Disaster

By Alyssa_Anime_Angel

Kindra: I'm back with a new chapter and I hope this will be funnier. Please read and review.

Bakura: yes or ill use the power of millennium ring to trap you in the form of your favorite card.

Kindra whispers: you know you can't use the millennium ring?

Bakura whispers back: shhhh they don't know that.

Kindra smiles: yes do what he says!

_Disclaimer: don't own Yugioh. Don't sue!!!! Perty prease!_

__

Chapter 2 – Mai's Missing Man

Ring Ring Ring Ring, Joey sat up wiping his eyes, and yawned really wide as he reached over and picked up his cordless phone.

"Hello, Joseph here."

"Joey…have I woken you up?"

"Yep from my midday nap…who is this again?"

"Joey I cant believe you don't recognize me!"

Joey heard the click as she hung up. Suddenly his mind started to work…_Oh Shit Mai._

Joey tumbled out of bed and put the phone back before he raced downstairs looking for her phone number. He turned the place upside down, literally. 

Finally while looking through the knife and fork draw he remembered…he raced up stairs and next to his phone he saw the piece of pare with her number written on it in red lipstick. He blushed as he saw the kiss mark she left on the paper. He picked up the phone and dialed her number but in his rush to call her he dialed the wrong number.

"Hello this is the sex hotline, how may we help you."

Joey choked in his throat, "Uh wrong number!" and hung up.

Joey slowly pressed each of Mai's numbers and waited for her to answer. It rang seven times and he hung up. He tried again.

Finally after sixteen rings he heard her pick up.

"Mai, its Joey please don't hang up!"

"Alright Joey, what is it."

"Um well I want…you to come out with me tonight."

"Like on a date?"

Joey swallowed and said, "Yep."

Mai covered her handset trying to stifle her giggling. She really was making him jump hoops for her.

"Well okay then pick me up at six."

Joey yelled, "Whoopee."

Mai pulled the phone away from her ear and finally when she thought that episode was over placed it back on.

"Sorry Mai seeya then!"

Mai replied, "Okay bye."

With that she hung up the phone.

Finally it was five thirty and Joey had spent all afternoon getting ready. He really had to impress her tonight. He was taking her to the seafood joint on Twenty-third Street. Couldn't remember the name but he knew it was expensive. He looked at the clock again for the two hundred and sixty-fourth time since five twenty. _Twenty-five minutes until our date. I will have to leave in ten to pick her up and we will arrive at ten past six at the restaurant._

Joey stood there when he suddenly had the urge to go to the bathroom. He went upstairs to his bathroom and did his business.

When he was done he washed his hands, smelt his breathe and checked his under arms. Everything was perfect. Joey thought about Mai kissing him and he totally went all giddy. Joey took a step forward to go downstairs but tripped on a piece of toilet paper that was stuck in his shoe. He went crashing down into the bathroom door effectively shutting it. Getting up holding his head he heard a click. _Uh oh_

Joey grabbed the door handle and tried to open it but it was as he had feared, Locked.

Joey pushed and pulled at the door, he even resorted to running up to it and trying to knock it down. He looked at the watch on his wrist and saw the minute hand click over to fifty-five past five. Joey collapsed to the ground then saw the window. He ran to it and opened it. Looking outside he remembered he was on the second story. He saw the large tree next to the window and weighed up the advantages and disadvantages in each hand. The hand that contained climbing out the window and getting a kiss form Mai won. 

Joey climbed out the window and grabbed on to a branch of the tree. He swung over an dgrabbed the trunk of the tree. There weren't many branches below him. Suddenly he heard a crack. 

All he could utter before he crashed to the ground was, "Uh Oh."

Joey landed on his butt and let out a really loud yelp. Suddenly the police turned up and walked up to Joey who was looking terrible with sticks and leaves in his hand and very torn up clothes. He looked at the two police officers. 

The man said, "We had a report that this house was being broken into?"

The woman chorused in, "What are you doing out here?"

Joey replied, "Look this is my house and I am about to go a date with my dream woman who I should have picked up…" looks to his watch, "about eight minutes ago but because I was locked in my own bathroom, had to climb out my window and then the branch broke that I was standing on she is probably not going to speak to me for about ten years."

The woman looked pityingly at Joey and said, "Do you have proof that you live here?"

Joey said, "Yes."

He pulled out his provisional license, which had his address on it.

The woman looked at him and said, "Sorry for the inconvenience."

Joey looked angry and sad and relieved all at the same time and the woman said to her partner, "We should give him a lift."

The policeman nodded and she showed Joey to the car. Joey got in the back looking very much like a prisoner while the two police officers got in the front.

"What the address?"

Joey gave the man the address and they went on their way with sirens on.

Mai was sitting there and a deep frown crossed her face when she saw the minute hand click over to ten past six o'clock. She stood up and said to herself, "Unless Joey has a really good excuse he is DEAD!"

About halfway to Mai's house there was a click and the car slowed to a halt. Joey said, "Great just my luck, I swear God is really against me tonight."

They all got out of the car and checked the engine. It was totally wrecked.

Joey said, "Well seeya and thanks for the ride," while walking away.

Before he was out of earshot he heard the woman say, "Poor Kid."

Joey ran on to Mai's house.

Meanwhile Mai was making herself a sandwich. She had a very sharp knife in her hand and was hacking at the bread thinking about Joey.

Joey saw Mai's house looming up ahead and ran even faster to get there. Suddenly something darted in front of him and he screeched to a halt. Suddenly what ever it was stopped and turned to look up at the human.

Joey saw a very large dog looking at him. He saw that the dog had red eyes and was growling. Joey took a step back and that's when the dog lunged and Joey ran to Mai's.

Finally he arrived and pounded on the door. Mai was taking her sweet time answering. The dog was walking up to him thinking he had him caught. Joey leaned up against the door and fell backwards into Mai when she opened it. Joey saw the dog lunge and quickly shut the door. Mai was being squashed so Joey got up off her and she said, "WHAT THE HELL!?!?!?!?"

Joey stood still while Mai berated him for ages and he never got a word in. Finally she went and called him a taxi and sent him packing home. Joey was too tired to try and explain it all to her so he went in the taxi and went home to go to sleep.

He got o his house and saw that it was in a total mess because of his tresure hunt today so he went up stairs to go to sleep but found that his bed was broken. Being extremely sore and tired he fell asleep on the broken bed anyway.

Meanwhile Mai was sitting on her bed fuming over Joey. She finally fell asleep to dreams about beating up Joey.


	3. A Serene Time? Not Likely!

Many a Dating Disaster

By Alyssa_Anime_Angel

Kindra: Sorry to everyone so far and please don't send me flames. Please but reviews. By the way sorry this is so short.

Bakura: Ill let you in on a secret everything will work out. __

__

_Disclaimer: I really wish I did own Yugioh but I don't so don't sue me cause I don't have any money I spent it all on anime._

Chapter 3 – A Serene Time? Not Likely!

Serenity was looking at herself in the mirror still not believing that she could still see. She was so afraid it would be taken away form her. Then she remembered that Tristan was coming over to take her out. She got dressed in a very pretty purple dress and put on high heels. 

Finally she heard the Knock knock of her door.

She walked down the stairs and opened the door.

Tristan saw her as she opened the door. She looked amazing but his words failed him yet again, "Your not wearing that are you?" He mentally kicked himself, _Open mouth insert foot._

Serenity frowned and said, "Yes."

Tristan corrected himself and said, "You look wonderful."

Serenity smiled a half fake smile and closed the door behind her. Tristan led her over to his car and opened the door for her. She got in and he closed the door not realizing a piece of her dress was caught outside the door.

He went over to the drivers seat and drove her to the mall.

Seeing where they were going she said, "If I had of known we were going shopping I would have brought money."

Tristan said, "No way would I go shopping."

Serenity sighed in her head and let him lead her to wherever they were going. Finally he stopped at the game arcade. Serenity frowned and he said, "This will be so fun."

Serenity smiled and went in after him. He went up to the first gun game machine he could fine and placed a gun in her hand. She held it and he graded the other one. 

Tristan said, "Just shoot everything except for me."

Serenity smiled and said, "Okay."

The game started and Serenity was actually having fun and she thought that she was doing fairly well. She said, "Am I doing good Tristan?"

Tristan wasn't paying attention and didn't answer. 

Serenity said louder, "Am I doing good Tristan?"

He replied, "Aha."

Serenity got angry and shot Tristan's character. He moaned as he was killed and turned to Serenity and said, "What ya do that for?"

Serenity just walked off and Tristan ran to catch up with her.

He apologized, "Sorry."

Serenity said, "I'm hungry."

Tristan said, "Okay lets go to lunch."

He grabbed her hand and dragged her to the small restaurant at the mall. She ran into him as he stopped suddenly.

"Hey wasn't that Malik?" Pointing to a corridor.

Serenity said, "I didn't see anything."

Just then Bakura came walking around that corner and waved to Tristan and Serenity. Tristan noticed that there appeared to be a group of girls following him and became slightly jealous. He walked over to them and said, "Hey guys what are you both doing?"

Tristan said smugly, "We're on a date."

Serenity asked, "What are you doing here?"

Bakura smiled and said, "Oh I'm getting a present for Kindra."

Bakura was blushing and Tristan could see she was jealous of Kindra so he said, "Well we had better bet going."

Bakura said, "Oh yes me too, later."

Tristan walked into the restaurant with Serenity following. He sat her down while he got the drinks. She was looking down at her dress and saw a dark smudge on the end of her dress.

_Oh no it must have got caught in the car door, Oh that Tristan. This day sucks. _

Tristan returned with their drinks and sat down next to her. 

The waiter came up to them and asked, "So what will you two have?"

Serenity said, "Oh the caeser salad."

Tristan said, "The hamburger thanks."

The waiter took their orders and said, "They will be ready soon," and left.

Tristan and Serenity sat there, each both not knowing what to say when the waiter came over and said, "Your lunch is ready," and handed them their plates.

They were surprised, as they hadn't realized that they had been sitting there for ages. 

They ate their lunch in silence and at the end Tristan smirked and said, "I'm finished."

Serenity looked to his plate and saw that he hadn't eaten much of his hamburger when she saw that there was a Band-Aid sticking out of his hamburger. She choked and managed "Oh Yuck," out.

The waiter came running and he saw that as well and saw her face and Tristan's revolted look.

 He whispered, "I am so sorry, look this lunch is free."

Serenity nodded and took Tristan out of there.

Once they had rounded the corner and were far enough away from the restaurant Tristan started to laugh.

"You should have seen your face it was priceless, the waiters face wasn't as bad as yours."

Serenity realized the truth and got very angry. She slapped Tristan across the face and he stood stunned. 

Serenity yelled, "This has been the worst day of my life."

She turned away and started to walk away but she tripped and fell on her face. Tristan laughed but shut up right away sensing her mood.

She quickly got up and stalked away from him.

Tristan watched her go and when she was out of sight he thought '_What the hell is wrong with me?'_


	4. Interruptions

Many a Dating Disaster

By Alyssa_Anime_Angel

Kindra: Hey this is going to be another fun filled humiliating episode of Many a Dating Disaster. I hope you like it and please review. Also I am sure you can guess who is screwing up all the dates. The first to review me and tell me who it is will be put into the next chapter, as long as you sign.

Anyway have fun.

Disclaimer Malik: Alyssa/Kindra does not own YUGIOH nor any of it's characters though she does own herself. And she does like to torture us when you're not around.

Kindra: I really don't know what you are talking about. *Other personality surfaces*

Alyssa: *laughs insanely* 

Kindra: A point I should make this chapter contains references that only people over 14 should read.

Chapter 4 – Interruptions

"Hello Ishtar residence may I ask who is speaking?"

…

…

…

…

"Hello who is there?"

…

…

"WHO IS THIS? I know you're there so answer me."

…Click…the line was hung up.

"Oh for the love of Ra," cursed Isis as she placed down the phone.

…

Ring Ring Ring

"Now just tell me who you are!"

"Hi Isis this is Mokuba Kaiba anyway my big…"

Isis heard some grunts and growls over the phone line.

"Good Afternoon Isis, how are you?"

"Fine, thank you."

"Isis I was wondering is you would like to attend dinner with me?"

"Um…well…"

Cursing was heard in the background… "Oh shit…f*****g hell, **** Ra, Ra D*** it."

"Yes that would be lovely."

"Um…glad to hear it…Pick you up in 30 minutes."

"That would be great," she said with a little too much enthusiasm before hanging up the phone.

Isis quickly ran upstairs and got dressed.

*30 minutes later*

Knock knock

Isis ran downstairs.

"Seeya Malik I'm going out," she yelled running out of the house pulling Kaiba along by his arm.

"Huh...did I hear something?" Malik said looking up but returned to his work a second later.

The two sat side by side in the limo with a very clear but small gap between them. Neither one was speaking but you could tell that Kaiba was very nervous. 

Isis broke the silence with, "So where are we going?"

"Well first I am taking you to 'Piscean on Aquarius', the seafood restaurant on Twenty-third Street."

"Oh, it sounds nice…" Isis replied cautiously as she realized Kaiba didn't know she was allergic to seafood.

After about ten minutes they arrived at the restaurant and Kaiba was the perfect gentleman and opened her door for her. He saluted the driver and the two walked inside with the car driving off behind them.

Kaiba got to the reception podium and said, "Reservation for Kaiba."

The suit-clad gentleman said, "Right this way Sir, Madam." 

He led them to their table and the man tried to pull out Isis's chair for her but Kaiba pushed in the way and did it for her. She nodded graciously to them both before sitting down. Kaiba then took his seat and the man said, "A waiter will be right with you," before walking off.

The waiter arrived a few seconds later and asked, "So what will the two of you be having."

They picked up their menus and Isis said a second later, "The Caesar salad and a water thank you."

"And I will have the Fisherman's catch."

The waiter wrote down their orders, took their menus and walked away.

"So…um Isis how have you been?"

"Well thank you and yourself?"

"Fine thanks."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

And the silence drew on.

"Excuse me Seto, I have to visit the bathroom."

"Just a visit." Seto stopped and nodded.

Isis walked to the bathroom.

Isis entered the bathroom and saw that it really was a very clean and fragrant bathroom. She walked into the cubicle and did her business.

She flushed and walked out.

Shadi started to come up out of the cubicle floor when he saw Isis pushing down her dress. He caught a glimpse of her panties and blushed before going into the floor again. He had stayed a little longer than necessary.

Isis turned around swearing she had heard something but shook her head and walked up to the sinks and mirror. She washed her hands and powdered her face before leaving the bathroom.

Shadi then came out of the floor again and peaked out of the door. He saw Isis walking towards a table that seated at was…KAIBA!!

Shadi growled and closed the door leaning against the wall thinking about how to win Isis over.

Suddenly an air escaping sound was heard as was grunting following it. He turned to look at a cubicle door and an enormous woman came out. 

Upon seeing the male in the female bathroom, her face grew angry and grim. She was a very scary woman and three times the size of Shadi. He cowered but couldn't escape any way. He was trapped.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU…"

"What's going on out there?"

Suddenly another woman emerged form another cubicle, though this one was very attractive and half the size of Shadi.

Her face grew even scarier than the other woman's and Shadi got a look of pure terror on his face.

The two woman lunged on him, beating him up and well let's say I won't get into it know, you'll see later.

Isis and Kaiba, including all the other people in the restaurant turned to the sound of cries, screams, and wrestling coming from the female bathroom.

A female employee was about to investigate when two women, looking extremely proud of themselves, walked out. They looked a little bit ruffled up and everyone stared at them. The women put a 'don't mess with me' expression on their faces and everyone went back to what they were doing.

Isis started to giggle and the women approached her.

"I'm sorry it's just you two look so funny."

The women growled and Isis continued to giggle.

"Ah Isis?"

She continued to giggle.

"…Isis…"

The women were about to pounce when Shadi emerged from the bathroom looking very bedraggled, his turban was very ruffed up and you could see tuffs of hair coming out from under his turban, though no one could determine what color they were, and his clothes were ripped and torn. There were also bruises over his body.

He walked up to Isis and said, "Don't worry I will save you!"

Isis looked to him and her face froze between disbelief and humor.

The women turned on him and were about to attack when he used his magic to freeze everyone but Isis and himself.

"Isis will you come with me?"

"What about Kaiba?"

"Oh my Darling, I would sing a thousand songs for you to be mine. I would seduce your feminine wiles and attack your very heart with my love. I would become evil to taste just the littlest part of you and I would take you to the moon for you to be mine."

Isis was still frozen in shock.

Shadi started to sing, "My darling I love you, will you be mine, I would stay by your heart forever to taste your sweet wine. I could be your star, your light and your rock, If only you would give me your sock. Could you ever love me the *at just this moment Kaiba somehow came unstuck* way I love you, If there was no one to make you a shrew. Will you leave this Baka and be my other half though no darker. If we were one under the stars I would melt in your soul and buy you many cars. To touch your sweet lips I would be erect, and show you no defect."

Kaiba was very angry but for some reason that subsided and he started to sing, "My dear Isis my heart sings for your heat, to show you I am manly him I will beat *points to Shadi* Come to my side and lets sing among the stars, then we can do it in the back of many cars."

It was just then that Bakura walked in with Kindra. Seeing what was going on they froze. Kindra felt someone familiar but couldn't quite pick whom, so she put it as a point to investigate later. 

"Forget this lowlife human scum, come with me and we both shall come."

"You don't even know if that being is equipped so be my guest and you will be nipped."

Kindra asked, "What are they talking about?"

Bakura was blushing furiously and she picked up the answer from his mind and started to blush as well.

Isis had had enough. She slapped both of them hard on the face before storming out of the restaurant.

Shadi and Kaiba suddenly realized what they had done and froze in embarrassment. They thought how lucky they were that no one else had seen that when they turned and saw Kindra and Bakura blushing furiously. Bakura ran out pulling Kindra along leaving Kaiba and Shadi to follow.

Shadi and Kaiba never caught them.

I really don't know if the people in the restaurant were even unfrozen though the spell Probably… fell apart later???

Isis did not talk to either Shadi or Kaiba any time later though I will get on to that in another chapter.

And well this is the end of that disastrous date until next time, be safe and have fun.

Alyssa: You always say that.

Kindra: We always say that and I think it is sweet.

BYE BYE FROM BOTH OF US 


	5. Finally its all explained!

Many a Dating Disaster

By Alyssa_Anime_Angel

Alyssa: Well sorry it took so long and now its time to explain how Yami Malik and Jenoba/Amber met. 

Chapter 5 – Finally it's all explained!

"Oh for the love of f***I** Ra, why me! Curse my light. Great God of Ra give me strength."

Yami Malik had previously gotten conned into doing the …dun dun dah…shopping.

He was trying to determine whether to get coco pops or rice bubbles. Both names did not at all appeal to him. SO he decided rather reluctantly to ask for help.

"What one do I get?" he demanded of the woman standing next to him.

"Sorry sir I don't work here?"

"So?"

The girl was scared off by his purely evil look and ran away from him.

It was then that Yami Malik spotted a box of cereal that said, 'Wishing stone inside, grants your first wish'. Yami Malik grinned evilly. Malik had ordered him not to try to steal the millennium items but wishing for that little brat to give him the puzzle wasn't against the rules. Yami Malik reached up to the pack but tripped on the wet floor, having failed to notice the 'wet floor' sign three feet away from him. He collided with the shelf in front of him knocking everything for several feet to the ground.

He frowned and picked a box of Princess Pops from the ground. Everyone was staring at him and an attendant came up to him. 

"Sir…if anything…"

Yami Malik shot him a death glare that promised hundreds of years of torture. The attendant stood back and Yami Malik shot his gaze at all the onlookers. They all went back to what they were doing rather hurriedly.

It was then that he left the scene and proceeded to the check out. He put up all of his items; Princess Pops, Billabongs, fizz wiz, several piles of meat, a bread loaf and a funny little toy that said 'Buy me'. 

Yami Malik glared at the checkout chick that was making several mistakes such as doubling over items and having to void them off. He yelled, "I don't have time for your incompetence. Hurry up."

The girl whose tag said 'Melissa' at top speed scanned the items then sub totaled.

"That'll be…um…forty five dollars and twenty five cents…please?"

Yami Malik paid over the money and took his shopping. Melissa collapsed onto the ground and another worker said, "Are you okay? He was evil."

Yami Malik was walking to the car park where the bike was parked…the important word being was. 

The pushbike was no longer there. 

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh I'm going to kill something."

All the people in the car park rushed away from the crazy man.

So now Yami Malik had to walk the mile home.

He headed down the street carrying the three bags of shopping and he was in the foulest mood. He was rounding a corner when he was pushed to the ground. He looked up to see a girl shaking her head trying to recover from the fall.

"Why you!"

She looked at him and they recognized each other.

"Hello Yami Malik."

"You remember me?"

"Yes we met at that arcade and then I blacked out. You were there when I awoke but I was so freaked out that I ran."

"Um Amber?"

"Yes?"

"Want to walk me home?"

Yami Malik was going goo goo eyes over her. (AN: its so funny if you imagine Yami Malik doing that)

"Sure."

The two got up and Yami Malik picked up all his shopping and they walked in the direction his house.

"So have you had any black outs lately."

"No!"

"Right well you know I plan on stealing something today."

"Oh Really," said Amber, but her voice had changed.

"Hello again Jenoba."

"Yami Malik what are we stealing?"

"Oh nothing I just wanted to talk to you."

"Oh! Can't we steal those millennium items?"

Yami Malik growled, "My light wont let me!"

"But you're so strong, just keep him locked up."

Yami Malik looked away.

"So you actually care about him?"

Growling, Yami Malik walked ahead which caused Amber to come out.

Amber caught up and said, "I blacked out again."

Yami Malik muttered, "Oh I didn't notice."

They arrived a little later at the Ishtar residence where Malik walked out to greet them. 

"Oh Jenoba?"

Amber froze and said, "Who?"

Yami Malik communicated Look she has two personalities

Oh

Yami Malik said, "Amber why don't you steal that place over there."

Jenoba was back and said, "Oh that's it I'm getting bored."

Yami Malik said, "Malik were going out seeya."

And with that Yami malik handed over the shopping and they left.

Malik decided that they were a bad influence for each other so decided to follow. He dumped the food inside the door then left.

Yami Malik and Jenoba were heading towards Bakura's house.

"So you know the plan?"

Jenoba grinned evilly and Yami Malik returned the gesture.

They looked in and saw Kindra cleaning Bakura's room. Both smiled devilly and climbed back down the tree. Jenoba went and knocked on the door, to which Bakura answered. He noticed she was carrying a very big bag.

She smiled and said, "I am from Royal Make up company, is there a lady in the house to which I might speak?"

Bakura didn't recognize her as she had her hair different. "Um sure…Kindra!"

Kindra raced down the stairs at his call and saw who it was. She quickly slammed the door in her face and grabbed Bakura and pulled him behind the couch.

"What? Kindra? Why did you do that for?"

Kindra got upset that he yelled at her so she didn't stop him as he went back and opened the door.

A pie was slammed in his face and he heard laughing as he closed the door.

(AN: Sorry Baky!)

Kindra walked up to him and giggled.

"Kindra!" he whined.

She decided not to help, as he had been mean to her. So she walked away upstairs to finish cleaning.

Bakura frowned and went to the sink to clean his face. '_Who was she?'_

Kindra came downstairs and said, "It was…Jenoba and Yami Malik."

"Huh?"

"Don't worry their gone, just playing little tricks on people."

Malik watched as his Yami and Jenoba shoved the pie in Bakura's face. It made him a little angry as Bakura was his best friend, but still he laughed, as it was funny.

Malik saw them run away and followed, keeping himself hidden from his Yami.

Yami Malik and Jenoba found their next victim. It was dun dun dun none other than Tea.

(AN: Muhuhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha)

She was walking along Plaza Place, window-shopping. She saw a really cute dress in a shop and went in to try it on.

Jenoba got a great idea. She discussed her plan with Yami Malik…

Tea exited the shop sadly as they didn't have her size but found that the next shop had an even cuter outfit that said 'Friendship rocks' on the front. She rushed inside.     

Upon taking her size off the rack she went to try it on.

After having it on she walked out of the fitting room to look in the mirror. 

The service attendant walked up to Tea and said, "Wow, if your hips got any bigger America would sink into the ocean."

Tea froze, "huh?"

"Well I mean just look, that so does not suit you, perhaps you should try baggy pants, I mean you may be able to hide some of that fat there, but never go for tight dresses, it is only hurting our eyes."

Tea started to cry and ran back into the dressing room.

Jenoba and Yami Malik laughed themselves stupid. The service attendant found herself fired by the manager and left crying.

Malik watched them but decided enough was enough, soon they could hurt someone.

He walked up to them and said, "That's enough!"

"Oh but its so fun!" 

Yami Malik pouted and Malik said, "Marik its time to go."

"What are you, his mommy?"

(AN: Okay form now on I'll call him Marik as I think everyone else does.)

Malik said, "You are bad influences for each other."

"Marik will leave when he wants to!"

Malik growled and she punched him.

"Ow."

"Hey!"

Marik got very angry and she found herself stunned and Amber ad taken control.

Marik said, "Look you have a split personality, so you had better get some help! Come on Malik."

Malik followed Marik home holding his bloody nose.

"Thanks Marik."

Marik growled and said, "Well I didn't do it for you."

Malik smiled and they eventually got home where cutie Malik was treated by his sister, who wanted to know what had happened. (AN: Yes Malik is the second cutest in Yugioh. Second to my dear sweet, loveable, huggable, irresistible Bakura!)

Apparently Malik had walked into a pole.

Alyssa: I know I know weird chapter, tell me if it's any good. I really don't know. It was hard to finish so I ended it there and now Yami Malik is single again. Tune in next time to see…um…who haven't I done? *Thinking*

Yami Bakura: Looks really hard.

Alyssa: *Hits him over the head with a mallet she pulled out of thin air* he he

Yami Bakura: *sulks in a corner*

Alyssa: Hmmmmm, Mokuba? No he's in a date in the fic after this one. Ummm, I guess no one else, yippee time for the party! I have so been waiting to do this one.

Yami Bakura: Um…do I…do I get to come?

Alyssa: Nope you were too bad in the last fic so no party for you.

Yami Bakura: Can you sneak some food out for me?

Alyssa: Hey I can't go either; I have to write it you should ask Kindra.

Yami Bakura: You Are Kindra!

Alyssa: Well the other half of me is, but that's not the point, so now shoo or I will you will incur my wrath!

Yami Bakura: Scoots away

Alyssa: hehe

Marik: *walks in* Um what happened to my wish? 

Alyssa: *thinks 'what an idiot'* Next chappie promise!

Marik: And um do I get my bike back?

Alyssa: It's not your bike but perhaps I haven't decided.

Marik: And my other food?

Alyssa: well…

Isis interrupted: Well when I got out I found melted Billabongs and off meat, so I chucked those but the rest is in the cupboard, except for that toy which I put on your bed. I thought it was so cute and I wondered why you bought it?

Marik: Um toy? That's right it told me too.

Isis: *shakes head* Can I go now.

Alyssa: Hey I didn't invite you!

Isis: *leaves*

Marik: *leaves to see the toy*

Alyssa: Peace at last, time to write. Seeya all.


	6. Pool Party Parody

Many a Dating Disaster

By Alyssa_Anime_Angel

Alyssa: Well I have been waiting so long to do this one. There will be more flash, more sex and violence. Hehe not to steal off burn up W - don't own it. Well this is the long awaited pool party. That last installment in the Many a Dating Disaster Series. I hope you enjoy. And don't own Yugioh but own this fanfic and the persona of Kindra and Amber/Jenoba he he If you agree not to sue then read on by all means. And don't stop reviewing cause I want reviews and I may decide to write more disaster dates if I get enough. He he

So lets start.

Chapter 6 – Pool Party Parody

Kindra was one smart girl/dragon. She knew what Malik had been doing and she didn't like it. She wanted everyone to be happy so she decided to throw a party where everyone could meet up and hopefully resolve things. She also wanted to teach Malik a lesson. Now where to have a party…of course, so she rang Seto kaiba.

Seto Kaiba was currently sulking in his room when the phone rang.

"Isis?"

"Hi Seto its me Kindra I have a favor to ask you."

"What?"

"Well I want to have a pool party and invite everyone over and I was wondering if I could use your place?"

"Sorry I'm not in the mood for parties."

"Well I was going to invite Isis over too."

Seto immediately said, "Yes sure its fine, tonight fine, great seeya then." 

Seto hung up the phone and raced to his walk in closet and saw his favorite swimming shorts. He grabbed them and went to try them on.

Kindra hung up the phone and then called up all the respective guests. Somehow she managed to get them to come; no doubt she used a little bit of coercing and a promise to the girls to make the boys extremely jealous.

Kindra raced upstairs to magic on a few swimsuits.

Kindra arrived at Seto's home ten minutes earlier than everyone else and raced in to find the place already set up. There was food all ready and the waterfall was on, cascading into the pool. She was stunned and then she yelled out to Seto, "Going to go get change, tell the girls I'm in here."

"K!"

Kindra raced into the girls change rooms and popped on her bikini. She smiled and then went to checking on her friend's progress. Everyone was on his or her way, and Bakura was just entering now with Malik.

"I wonder what Kindra is up to?"

"I don't care as long as I get to see some girls in bikinis."

This phrase sent Bakura into seven shades of red and he tried to hide his face.

"Oh come on you live with one of the hottest babes around, don't tell me you haven't even sneaked a peak?"

Bakura blushed even worse if that was possible and Malik laughed. 

Just then Joey, Yugi, Tristan walked out into the courtyard, which led to the pool, led by Mokuba. 

They all noticed the crimson Bakura and Joey asked, "What's up?"

Malik laughed and replied for his speechless friend, "Oh we were just talking about his lover."

Laughter erupted from the three older boys with Mokuba looking just a little too confused.

Malik noticed this and smiled nudging the small boy and smugly said, "SO what have you been up to?"

Mokuba choked, "Oh nothing, gotta go over to a friends place, seeya."

And with that the little black haired boy ran into the house and a little later the front door could be heard banging shut.

Laughter brought Seto's curiosity and he walked up to them asking, "What is wrong?"

"Oh nothing, so where are the girls."

Seto muttered, "They arrived a little while ago and are getting changed."

"But we didn't see them?" said Tristan.

"They insisted on entering through another door."

Joey asked, "So where's the pool?"

"Follow me!" and he led them to the pool area, which was just through a small gate.

"Oh there it is," said Tristan.

Everyone but Tristan and Joey sweat dropped.

Seto murmured, "I cannot wait to see Isis in a swimsuit."

He had this freaky smile on his face, which was also shared by all the other guys. Hormones running wild!!!

"Hey Kindra, wow love the bikini, Bakura is gonna go crazy," said Mai as she stripped down to her bikini. It was a triangle bikini with purple with little yellow dots on it. 

"Thanks, I love yours as well, um, why would Bakura go crazy?" As she looked down at her own white triangle bikini with little pink flowers on it.

"Never mind, so Tea decided to go with a one piece," said Mai looking at the silky black one piece on Tea.

"Aha, it suits my figure the best and I want to leave Yugi and Yami imagining."

Serenity gawked, "You still haven't chosen!"

"I can't decide, one is sweet and cute, but the other, mumamia, how hot is Yami!"

The girls erupted in giggles and Isis said, "Well I really can't wait to see the look on Seto's face."

Kindra muttered, "Why aren't you changing?"

Everyone looked at Isis's large suede coat and were equally curious.

"I'm going to take it off as I slip into the pool, I really cant help wanting to torture Seto."

"Speaking of torture, Tea what happens if you choose Yami, I mean he seems to really have a thing with chains, leather and buckles," smirked Mai.

Tea blushed furiously, "Well…"

Kindra exploded, "Thanks for the mental images!"

Everyone's faces smiled and then after a few seconds they realized the gravity of Kindra's outburst and had to clutch their stomachs from the pain of laughing so hard.

The crimson Tea wasn't impressed, "Please…don't…read…my…mind!"

Serenity was the first to compose herself and slipped into one of the shower blocks and got changed.

She emerged a little later wearing a blue floral sarong and a matching boob tube bikini top.

"Tristan will love that," remarked Isis.

Serenity slightly blushed and muttered sarcastically, "yeah and I bet my brother will love it even more."

"I really don't want to see what happens to Tristan after Joey gets through with him," smiled Kindra.

Mai then said, "I guess I will just have to keep him busy."

All five girls burst out laughing.

Finally after about a minute Tea said, "I wonder if they are out there yet?"

Kindra said knowingly, "They are."

Isis smiled, "Well we had better not keep them waiting."

Tea smirked, "Yeah we need to repay them for our dates."

All five girls finally exited the change rooms to see the backs of the six boys talking.

Bakura was wearing a g-string, no sorry I wish he was actually wearing blue and red boardies, Malik was wearing black trunks, Seto was wearing a tight white shirt with black boardies, Joey was wearing a small pair of black togs and Tristan was wearing a green pair of board shorts. All but Seto were not wearing shirts and the girls loved the tan buff bodies of the boys.

Seto was saying to Malik, "Amber just rang, apparently her parents are back and are trying to put her in a mental institute, she said she had to go on the run and she hopes she sees you again one day."

Malik looked downcast but Seto noticed the girls and turning around his frown faded when he saw the beautiful bodies of the girls. Who cares if they were all taken, he was not objective to eye candy. 

Yugi looked was by far the worst, as he had to get Yami to take his place as he was near collapsing.

Kindra walked up to Bakura and grabbed his hand, "Time for swimming."

Bakura was pulled into the pool with Kindra and frantically surfaced.

"ITS COLD!!!"

Kindra encircled him from behind and whispered, "I'm here."

Bakura was now the one to look like he was about to faint and everyone left the two lovebirds to their own devices.

Serenity strode up to Tristan and asked, "Wanna get a girl a drink."

Vaguely understanding her he was guided over to the drink table.

Joey watched them go with glaring eyes but that was soon forgotten as Mai placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Joey when you're not too busy join me in the pool," and with that Mai dived into the clear waters.

Joey slowly made his way over to the edge of the pool and was pushed in by Isis from behind.

He seemed to sort of float in the air before he plunged into the water's depths and laughter was released from everyone else's mouths.

Yami was not making his gaze on Tea very subtle at all. Not that type of man.

She smiled and finally made her decision. They were in the same body, so she could have them both…for now. She didn't need to make any commitments.

Isis walked from where she had pushed in Joey over to the stops and slowly, knowing that Seto's eyes were watching everything, proceeded to slowly pull off her coat.

His mouth went dry as he saw the metallic silver swimming dress clinging to every curve on Isis's body.

He quickly ran over to Isis and took her coat, and placed it on a sunning chair.

"Why thank you Seto, you coming for a swim?"

She watched as he pulled off his top revealing his bare chest. Growing very anxious she smiled up at him making him blush before she dived into the pool.

He watched her butt as she swam under the water. 

Malik was feeling very awkward and was about to go and sit down when Kindra yelled, "Malik come and join us."

Not wanting, or rather not being able to refuse such a pretty girl when and jumped into the pool and swam over to his friends.

Kindra glomped him and smiled as he went red, her body was pressed so tightly against his that he could feel every curve. Going red from top to bottom he choked. Bakura was even redder, though not all from embarrassment.

This action caught everyone else's attention and Kindra asked Malik, "So you wouldn't lie to me would you?"

Malik managed to utter, "No."

Kindra then said, "Well now that I know that, please tell everyone what happened on their dates."

Everyone started to glare at Malik and he started to shake, "Uh I well, I sort of…welll…

 I didn't mean too. Uh please don't hurt me!"

The sight of Malik so helpless humored everyone but they didn't show it, as they were afraid to break the tension.

Kindra then said, "It seems that Malik has been destroying everyone's dates. That is except for Isis's, that was all Shadi!"

Everyone looked like they were out for blood and I am sure Yami was about to mind crush the boy.

After a lot of very long seconds Kindra kissed Malik on the cheek and said to everyone, "I think he has learnt his lesson, lets just let him stew for a while…"

Bakura having realized what she was doing asked, "Why didn't you finish your sentence?"

Kindra just smirked making the innocent beauty she was seem extremely scary.

Malik quivered.

*Five minutes later*

"YOU CANT JUST LEAVE ME HERE!!!"

Malik's voice rang out for several blocks.

Kindra smiled, "Oh we aren't…a little torture first," and with that she pulled out a white feather.

Malik's eyes widened, "No."

She proceeded to tickle the boy under the arms and on the chest with everyone crowded around laughing. Though no one was laughing as hard as Malik.

After about five minutes of constant tickling the group left Malik by himself and went inside to have a few games of pool.

Malik had tears in his eyes as he was handcuffed to a pole in the courtyard with no clothes on and only shaving cream coving his private parts.

*Two hours later*

Malik had been untied by Kindra and was comfortable sitting in a tub of hot water cleansing away the days troubles.

Meanwhile downstairs…

Kindra and Bakura had already left for their home and Isis had decided to stay and "keep an eye on her brother", that was what she said.

Joey and Serenity had left for Joey's home and Mai had caught a taxi home, though not without making another date with Joey.

Tristan had escorted his best friend and girlfriend to their house and made another date with Serenity promising that they would not be going to another game center.

Mokuba had phoned earlier saying that he was staying at a friend's house for the night and Seto had agreed, something that made Mokuba very scared. Usually his big brother had forbidden it and came to pick him up in the helicopter, but Mokuba wasn't one to let an opportunity go.

And before Isis followed Seto into a room she had locked the bathroom door that Malik was behind.

Overall the night was a success and everyone seemed to have thoroughly enjoyed themselves.

Mhuhahahahahahahahaha, the end I tell you, the end. I will leave the rest up to your imaginations and I won't be doing more disaster dates as I already have too many fics in the process. Sorry to anyone who wanted that but I hoped you enjoyed. And now I leave you, don't forget to read "A little bit of a change" which is the story before this and "A very big change" which is the story after this. AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW EVERYTHING YOU READ OF MINE!!!!!!

*Does puppy dog eyes* PLEAAAAAAAAAASEEEEE.

BAKURA: You had better as now we have Fluffy on our side and the Milirra, her children. They will not be lenient on you if she orders them to attack you; I mean my house was burnt down for goodness sakes. And the other too. They are not easy foes.

Well seeya and Review. Bye all.

ALYSSA: Yeah bye. 

KINDRA: My Ra, I just read that chapter and…and…I know why they call you my Yami now.

ALYSSA: Yes My little hikari, I was a little cruel but hey that's me, and seeya all now.

KINDRA: Yeah bye, luv ya all and have fun.

MARIK: *pouting* I didn't get my bike back!


End file.
